Band of the Fallen Angels
by SyberSnake13
Summary: Imagine a world where the Death Eaters and Marauders are the hit music bands in the wizarding words, where Lucius ambition to made an even greater band. Follow 5 young wizards on their road to greatness… Slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Band of the Fallen Angels**

Summary: Imagine a world where the Death Eaters and Marauders are the hit music bands in the wizarding words, where Lucius ambition to made an even greater band. Follow 5 young wizards on their road to greatness…

Harry Potter universe and characters' belong to J.K.Rolling and I just playing with them. You may find major changes in the characters' age (for example) which I changed to suit for my story.

I'm not native English speaker so mistakes are more then likely, please send a massage if you want to help out (be it beta-reading or co-writing)

**Chapter 1 – Song of dreams**

Lucius Malfoy was the only heir of the Malfoy fortune, his future was clears to everyone but as every young teen he had a dream of greatness. Since he was very young his only real passion was music. He got his first guitar at the tender age of 5 and practiced and perfected his music to a state of art. His parents indulge him in this hobby and granted this silliness for their boy.

When he was 8, he decided he would create the best band their world ever seen, he announced happily this to his parents and visiting guests and grabbed the visiting Snape boy and dragged him away toward his room to get a start on his new band. The dark haired boy yelped in fright as he was hauled away, his big dark eyes pleaded silently for the adults in the room, only Lord Malfoy met his gaze, he looked sternly after the boys, before he turned back to his companion. While Severus was a bit shy, and reserved, he turned out to be a loyal friend and a musical genius too, he played almost as good as Lucius himself, - well in Lucius opinion.

When Lucius turned 15, he grabbed his guitar and dragged his young friend toward the Death Eaters', the Wizarding World's latest star band's audition. It was not his personal band, but it was a step further along his road toward his goal. He wanted it, he wanted to play in this band, the lead singer charisma and band's fame were just too big an allure for the young heir. Lucius wanted it, he carved it and that night he proved it taking his place in the Death Eaters' with Severus at his side.

Lucius' plan and dreams faded with time and slowly disappeared until a fateful night….


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not native English speaker so mistakes are more then likely, please send a massage if you want to help out. (be it grammar or co-writing)

**Chapter 2 – Song of Betrayals**

3 years later

Yelling, screaming witch and wizards followed in their wake, the Death Eaters ruled the Wizarding World. After the joining to the band, young Lucius Malfoy become quite popular of his own right, almost as much teens come to see him as they come to see the laid singer Voldemort.

Severus often marveled how the young aristocrat transformed before his eyes, as he played. Lucius lost himself in the music his voice, and face came alive, and his sliver grey eyes vibrated. They could touch the audience very hart. Severus almost snorted seeing the dreamy looking girls who hoped to captive the blonds' hart.

But Lucius' hart was already taken, by Mary Steel the band vocalist. Severus never liked that girl; she was load, and in Severus' opinion a local slut, who wanted one thing from Lucius. He tried to warn his friend, to tell Luc to be careful with her, but the Malfoy heir didn't listen he was too much in love to care what his childhood friend has to say. So Severus shut his mouth and waited patiently to the inevitable to happen.

After the last song was finished, Lucius always buzzed with unlashed energy, he stepped outside to cool down as was his habit, with Severus trailing after him, like his silent shadow. Severus reflected how much they grew and changed since they first come to play in this band, and still was things that never changed, like Lucius' childlike delight after every show, the all too pleased grin that wanted to surface every time they finished a successful evening, or how he, Severus still trailed after Lucius, even thought nobody forced him to. He stood by his friend, staring up the night sky, feeling the cool braze on his over heated body.

"It's nice to be like this." Lucius voice called him back from his musing. His dark eyes locked with Lucius', and nodded his agreement. Lucius grinned at him and squeezed his shoulder, "Came we should go, I have plans for tonight with Mary, if you knew what I mean?" The blond wriggled his eyebrow suggestively, and then chuckled when Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Who wouldn't know?" mumbled the dark haired teen as he followed the heir back to their dressing room. A faint chuckle filtered to the corridor where they were, the voice was hauntingly familiar for Severus, but he couldn't place the voice, until he saw Lucius rigged back, then it clicked to its place. It was Mary's.

Severus just stood there and watched as the shocked look on Lucius' face slowly faded to be replaced by an angry one. The blond stormed to the door and kicked it open, his eyes narrowed and his voice just above of a whisper as he spoken.

"What's going on, here?" Severus peeked inside to see what's going on. The frozen tabloid didn't really surprise him, but seeing his friend's anger he thought it wise not to mention it. Mary and older _Lestrange_brother was engaged in a not ambiguous activity: her blouse and Lestrange's pants were undone, and their faces were flushed.

Lucius throw a hex before anyone could move, leaving the older man twitching on the floor, his eyes flashed dangerously toward Mary, his wand trembled in his hand as he tried to tame his temper to not to hex her too.

That was when the other member of the band stepped inside. Lucius eyes flickered toward them, his anger boiled over as he released the others knew about _this_ affair and no one told him. "You knew, and didn't tell me." He hissed angrily, and no one met his eyes, "I quite." Lucius hissed before he turned around and stalked out of the room.

Severus stood by and watched as the scan unrolled. His dark eyes followed his friend's retreating back, before he turned to face the others. "I quite, too." He smirked happily, and he sent a nonverbal spell toward the slut, before he turned to follow Lucius. There was no sight of the blond, who most probably stormed home.

Severus sight and moved toward the apparition point, but before he could reach the exit, strong hands grabbed him and pressed him up against the wall.

"Where do you think you are going?" Voldemort hissed his blue-red eyes glittered dangerously. Hard body pressed against Severus, thin lips was way too close to the dark haired teen's liking.

"Away." Severus tried to wriggle out the older man's grasp, while tried to erase the rising panic as the memories of similar events flashed before his mind eyes: _Hard body pressing down on him, hungry mouth attacking his own, and his trembling body shuddered in pain with the others every trust. _He forcefully pulled himself away from these memories, fueling his anger with his fear, "Let me go." Severus hissed as he let go of a nonverbal course.

Voldemort yelped in more in surprise then pain, and eased up his hold on the dark haired teen, who didn't needed more to escape the older man's clutches, and rushed outside of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Song of New Beginning**

Lucius wasn't sulking, he was 18 year old, and 18 year olds didn't sulked, he just marveled on the life unfairness in general and how terrible life was to him. A small voice which suspiciously sounded like Severus, snickered on this thought while sarcastically emphases how _terrible _his, Lucius' life was. _Poor, poor rich Lucius in his big Manor, surrounded with pomp._ Lucius inwardly winced, and pout came to his lips at that, speaking of which he wondered where his dark friend disappeared. He didn't see nor hide nor hail of the younger teen. Of course he was hid…- ohm, ohm – contemplated about life the recent few days. **_Not _**hiding and or sulking, he was contemplating. _Yeah sure_, his inner voice summarized. He rolled his silver eyes.

"Dobby."

"Yes Master Lucius sir, What Dobby could do for young Master Lucius, sir??" bowed to him the over eager house-elf.

"Go to Severus and tell him I would like to talk to him."

"Of course, Master Lucius, sir." Dobby bowed happily before popped away, leaving the room even silent then before. His silver eyes roomed over his room, his gaze settled o his beloved guitar, and he moved to pick the instrument up. His long fingers caressed it, he wanly remembered how it felt before the Death Eaters, how it felt to play just the two of them and he remembered his dream to make his own band.

--

Severus arrived a few hours later, he looked worn and tried. Lucius arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Rough day??"

"Mh, Father insisted on supervising my study." Severus even sounded tried, Lucius winced in sympathy.

"I want to make a band." Lucius started his speech, he thought over what he wanted to say, what he needed to say to gain hid friends support.

"Alright."

"I would like it if you came with me and help to build this new band."

"Okay"

"And…"Lucius trailed over, as if just realizing what Severus just said. "You agreed? You help make the band?"

"Sure, way not?" the dark haired teen shrugged nonchalantly, while tried to suppress an amused smirk at his friends gob smacked expression.

"Brilliant, now we just need to find the best musicians for our band. I have a few ideas, here I wrote a list. What you think? We should go and see what they can do?"

--

Severus had a rough few days, his father was even more strike and unreasonable them usually, while Lucius insisted to go to see as many group as they can. Not finding anyone good enough, Severus obediently trailed after Lucius and was listening at the older boy's bitching. When he heard it, faint melody drifted toward them on the busy street. He stopped in mid step; his gaze searched the source of the music. He slowly moved toward the music, and caught sight of a familiar red head teen; a faint grimace graced his lips.

--

Lucius was in the middle of one of his observation speech, he liked to discuss what he thought about one or other band they saw. When he looked back and noticed Severus wasn't behind him anymore. He whirled around, searching for his missing friend.

"Where the…" Lucius noticed Severus familiar profile as the teen moved away from him. He frowned and hurried his steps to catch up with his friend.

"Hey! Where have you gone?" Lucius inquired as he grabbed Severus shoulder. He noticed the other's grimace; he turned to follow his friend's gaze and noticed two redhead musicians. One of them looked slightly older, and taller, he had long middle back length blood-red hair, he had a fain feature with thin reddish eyebrows and midnight blue eyes. He was wearing black long sleeve T-shirt and faded jeans. He was playing on the drums, while the other had short, curly hair, which was held back by a black headband, he was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt with dragons on the front. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on playing the song on his bass guitar.

A slow smile curled on Lucius' lips. "Say Severus do you knew this boys?"

--

Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading. : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Song of Brothers**

"Do tell Severus, do you know these boys?"

"Weasley brothers, the older is William, he is in my year, the younger is Charles or something like that, his two years below us."

"They aren't too bad, even thought they are Weasley." Severus raised a questioning eyebrow at Lucius statement. "Well Father said, one of the Weasley's ancestor caused some big business lose for us, and they lost everything. By the way, they sound pretty good, we should approach them. What do you think?"

"It can't hurt." Severus was a bit uneasy about approaching the older Weasley boy; he tried to separate as much as he could his life with the band from his every day life. But they sure sounded pretty good. They moved up toward the redhead pair. The younger redhead noticed them, and whispered into his brother's ear. The long haired boy turned toward them, and narrowed his eyes as he recognized them.

"Snape, Malfoy. What you want?"

"Just a minuet of your time, William." Lucius spoke his voice as smooth as ever. His silver grey eyes flickered over the two Weasley's clothes and equipments. "Join us for a cup of coffee." He said while moved toward one of the small café, didn't even looking back to see if anyone was following him or not. Severus mentally rolled his eyes at Lucius' theatrics but followed the blond into the bar. He saw from the corner of his eye as the brothers shared an amused glance, before they shrugged and grabbed their stuff and followed the Slytherins.

--

The bar looked small but kind of homey, they sat in a box. Severus and Lucius in one side while Weasley boys on another side.

"So…" started William

"What you want?" Charlie chirped in eagerly, as he learned forward to test his ice-cream trait.

"We want to make a band, and looking for new members. We liked what we saw and wondered if you want to join us?"

"I don't … "Bill frowned, as he started to speak.

 "Weasley,..." Severus deep voice cut half the redhead's excuse. "Bill please think it over, we offer a membership in a now forming band, with equal right. When we are in the band, there aren't any house rivalries, or family issues. If you interested send an owl to one of us."

The brothers exchanged a look, a silent communication went between them as they to an agreement both turned toward them almost the same time.

"Alright, we will think it thought and call back when we have an answer to you."   

As Severus watched the brothers leave, a tiny bit of bitterness crept in his soul, when he saw the red head brothers' closeness to each other, the way their shoulders bumped into each other. His black eyes flickered to Lucius and remembered…

_He remembered when he was four and was creeping down the silent corridors. He remembered the cracking floorboard under his tiny feet. He peeked inside and saw the most beautiful creature he ever saw, with white blonde hair and glittering silver eyes. He saw his father reaching after him. _

_"Abraxas, please you can't do this." The blond sneered. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"_

_"Because you thought you can get me thought my own flash and blood. I don't need a bastard. I have enough problems with my heir."_

_"What you want from me to kill the boy?"_

_"You should have done it before he was born." Abraxas sneered before he flooed away._

_"But Severus was the only thing left from you." His Father whispered in a broken voice as the man crumbled the floor._

**_--_**

**_Tell me what you._**


End file.
